The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the generation and adjustment of rules used in the selection of web pages presented to users, for example, landing pages in advertising campaigns.
In online marketing a landing page, sometimes known as a lead capture page, appears when a potential customer clicks on an advertisement or a search-engine result link or otherwise impressions promotional content. The landing page usually display content that is a logical extension of the advertisement or link or promotional content (e.g., banner), and that is optimized to feature specific keywords or phrases for indexing by search engines.
During the last years various mechanisms for optimizing the selected landing pages have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,215 describes a communication method for communication between a user computing device and a first server arrangement wherein a communication including data representing a characteristic of the user computing device is transmitted from the first server arrangement to a second server arrangement wherein a population segment is selected and a content is determined in accordance with the user characteristic, thereafter a first response including data representing the determined content is transmitted from the second server arrangement to the first server arrangement, and a second response including at least the determined content is then transmitted from the first server arrangement to the user computing device. The content corresponds to a plurality of concept elements.
Another example is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0243797, filed on Mar. 28, 2008 which describes method and system for displaying a keyword advertisement through retrieval of an optimal landing page associated with a detailed keyword, and displaying the retrieved landing page for a user instead of displaying a non-specific landing page associated with the advertisement keyword included in the detailed keyword. A method of displaying a keyword advertisement is disclosed wherein a detailed keyword including one or more advertisement keywords purchased by an advertiser and character strings is received from a user, in accordance to which a landing page is dynamically retrieved and displayed to the user.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/703,259, filed on Feb. 10, 2010, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a method and system of selecting landing pages and optimizing routing efficiency wherein impression data obtained from a request for a promotional content from a user is employed in selecting a landing page from a plurality of landing pages. In this application the landing page selection is carried out by means of routing efficiency parameters related to plurality of routing scenarios in each of which a landing page is being routed to a user responsive to an optional impression scenario.